Silence
by starchick7003
Summary: Edward bashing. You have been warned! Edward left Bella without a goodbye. Four years later, they meet. Will Bella forgive him or move on? Rated T for language. O/S


_**This wasn't written by me this was written by my beta,Macalah119 due to certain reasons beyond her control she couldn't post this so I did at her request but it is her work **_

_**You have been warned Edward bashing!**_

SILENCE

The heart was given to be given away. I gave it away a long time ago and never really got it back. She was my everything and I just left her. Now I am a shadow, waiting for the right moment to go crawling back to her on my hands and knees. Her name was Isabella Swan and she was literally my everything. It all started the day I left.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of my moms black car on my way to the air port. When we got on the road, I couldn't help but look back. I didn't say goodbye to any of my friends and they wouldn't know I was gone. Jessica, Lauren, and Mike wouldn't care, but I knew she*** would. The way she flirted with me all the time was the highlight of my time in Forks. But she was way too young for me. I was seventeen and she was twelve, almost thirteen. But that didn't stop me from flirting back. I turned back to the road ahead of me and stared ahead a moment, before looking in the mirror to the road behind us. Not a soul. It was like a ghost-town this early in the morning. I sighed and banged my head against the window. My mom looked at me.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. I just shook my head and she - thankfully- let is slide.

When we got to the air port, I couldn't stop my mind from going back to that little neighborhood in which was a pretty brunette girl with big, soulful brown eyes. As I boarded the plane, I remembered her laugh and how infectious it was; her blush; her smile; her smirk; her snarl even! I had once seen her go from sweet and innocent to mean, cruel, and vicious in seconds. One time, she even growled at two guys who were giving us a hard time! I chuckled at the memory as a teenage girl sat next to me. She smirked and puffed out my breasts for my viewing pleasure. Under normal circumstances, I would have been happy to ogle her, but I only noticed her brown eyes. They weren't as sparkly and pretty as Bella's, however. I just glanced at her before looking out the window.

When we landed in Florida, I saw a girl dressed all in black and I immediately flashed back to the first time I saw Bella. She was wearing a long sleeved black cleavage top, black jeans, and black sneakers. I sighed.

The next morning, I woke up in my old room, in my old two person bed, feeling as alone as a hermit. I groaned and turned over, reaching out for the empty spot next to me. I felt only cold sheets under my fingers and I realized I had hoped for silken skin. Like the soft skin of Bella's hand. I cursed myself and kicked off the sheets. I went down the hall to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Damn I looked like hell. I got in and out of the shower as fast as possible.

I walked to the kitchen and looked around, stopping my unconscious search at the counter next to the fridge. I saw Bella sitting on the counter of my house in Forks as I rummaged in the fridge for two root-beers. I sighed in frustration and decided to skip breakfast. I walked out the door and looked down the street to the left automatically. I waited a second, just staring. Disappointed that Bella wasn't walking over, I climbed into my car and pulled out of the driveway. When I was on the road, I put my arm on the arm-rest, palm-up. I waited before glancing at the empty seat beside me. I cursed myself for wanting Bella to be there, holding my hand.

I walked into the grocery store and looked around. A flash of brown hair caught my eye and I caught my breath. Then I realized it was just my imagination. I felt my heart sink and I knew I missed Bella.

Four years went by like the blink of an eye, following a routine: wake up, feel around bed for Bella, take a shower, skip breakfast, go outside, look for Bella, get in car, wish for Bella's hand to hold, go to work, day dream about Bella, come home, eat dinner, go to sleep, and dream about Bella. And then I do it all over again. And after four years, I still hadn't visited her.

One day I decided to break the routine. I packed up my surf board and headed to the beach. After I had been there for an hour, I started packing up. Then, out of the fogs of time, came a musical laugh. My heart stopped, my head shot up, my eyes searched. My breath caught in my throat. There was a beautiful girl with long, wavy brown hair in a black bikini, holding a black surf board with red skulls on it, surrounded by greasy guys. At that moment, I thought maybe, just maybe, I might be able to get over Bella. The a cute pixie like black hair girl came over and started yelling at the guys. They scattered and she turned to the brunette.

"And you!" she yelled, "You better get your ass in the van before I hit you with your own board, Bella!" I gasped. That was*** Bella! I walked over to them. Bella was in the middle of an eye-roll when she saw me. She dropped her board and stared open mouthed and wide eyed as I made my way over to her. I stopped a few inches away from her. Her eyes were a startling chocolate brown. Definitely my Bella.

"Bella... Swan, right?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"Edward... When...? How...? Why...?" she stuttered. I smiled and brushed my hand over her cheek.

"Oh, Bella... You have no idea how much I've missed you... God, I was such an idiot for leaving..." I murmured and she grinned.

"You know, I could tell you just how big an asshole you were, but I will forgive you on one condition." I nodded eagerly. I'll do anything for her.

"Name it." I said. She dropped her grin and touched my cheek.

"Kiss me..." she murmured. I smiled and leaned closer. Her lips tasted like sugar and metal, copper and salt, blood and candy. I was in heaven. She ended the kiss and looked at me.

"I should go. My cousin is waiting." she said and tried to leave. I grabbed her.

"Please... Don't leave me again. You've left me so many time... Every time I see you, you never stay... Every time you're in my dreams, I lose you again..." I whispered. She turned to me and stared at the tortured look in my eyes.

"Tell me how it feels... to have you whole heart stepped on and crushed by silence." she said and looked away. "You could have at least said goodbye." she whispered. I hugged her.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I love you." I whispered into her hair. She sighed.

"To me, love is just another four letter word." she said and walked away. I stared after her as she left me.

"It feels like hell. Goodbye, my Bella." I whispered.

Silence... It was a blessing to some; a peaceful moment. But for me, it was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. Goodbye...

My Bella.

End 


End file.
